Rien qu'une nuit de plus
by Lunaa White
Summary: Pour résumé...Evelynn, serpentard entrant en sixième année a Poudlard. je ne sais vraiment pas résumé donc voilaaa il va falloir découvrir 8D. romance et sans doute un peu d'action et de comédie.


Evelynn venais d'arriver devant le Poudlard express afin d'entamer sa sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Comme à son habitude elle monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment vide pour pouvoir y passer un voyage tranquille sans que d'autres élèves de sa maison ne viennent la déranger. Elle n'aimait pas la compagnie de la plupart des serpentards, sa propre maison. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas à sa place, ses amis se trouvant tous à griffondor, pouffsoufle ou encore serdegle.

Au bout de dix minutes elle trouva enfin un compartiment vide au fond du train. Elle y rangea sa valise et y déposa la cage de Blue, sa chouette effraie, avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette et de se perdre dans ses pensées. Quelques jours auparavant les résultats de ses buses étaient arrivées. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu en conclure, elle pouvait continuer ses études en défense contre les forces du mal, sortilège, métamorphose, botanique et potion. Ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle pourrait retrouver ses amis en cour de potion et botanique et... son professeur de potion...Severus Rogue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui manquait et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le remarquait.

Elle regarda par la fenêtre laissant son esprit vagabondé. En effet, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son maître de potion l'intriguais tant, il n'était pas vraiment beau, c'était la « terreur des cachots » détesté des autres maisons et à la fois apprécier et craint par les serpentards. Sauf Malfoy bien sûr, lui et ses deux acolytes le suivant comme de petits toutous. Raah ce qu'ils pouvaient l'énervé. Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne comprenais pas. Elle avait confiance en Rogue, même plus que de la confiance... Lors de ses escapades nocturnes, elle avait surpris à plusieurs reprises des discutions entre le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, et le maître de potion. Ce qu'elle entendais n'avait d'autre effet que de vouer une confiance aveugle en un homme détesté de tous.

Au fil des jours, des mois, des années et bien entendu des nombreuses retenues passées en la présence de l'homme pour avoir été surprise à se promener dans les couloir la nuit après le coure feu, elle avait fini par éprouver des sentiments devenant de plus en plus incontrôlable et incompréhensible. Elle avait commencé à le trouver de plus en plus attirant, aimais son odeur bien qu'étrange ou plutôt presque indéfinissable, le cherchais des yeux à certains moments et ce surpris même a rêvé de lui de temps à autre. Ce qui lui avait valu de nouvelles retenues pour avoir fait explosé son chaudron.

Le paysage défilais à présent devant ses yeux la sortant de ses pensées. Elle se redressa, laissant volé derrière elle ses longs cheveux aux nombreuses couleurs pastel puis fouilla dans sa valise afin d'en sortir le « manuel avancé de préparation des potions » ainsi qu'un parchemin vierge et de quoi écrire . Une fois trouvés, elle reprit place posant le parchemin, la plume et l' encre a côté d'elle puis commença sa lecture. Prenant quelques notes de temps a autre, concentrais sur ce qu'elle lisait, elle ne remarqua pas la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer, se poser en face d'elle, sans aucune parole, aucun bruit.

Ce ne fut qu'environ une heure après, son ventre commençant à crier famine, qu'elle posa son livre et découvrit que quelqu'un été entré dans le compartiment. A la vue de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle sursauta et senti ses joues s'empourprer. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce wagon précisément, et surtout, dans le poudlard express.

Devant elle se tenait l'homme qui hantait précédemment ses pensées, toujours habillé de ses éternels vêtements noir, en train de lire un livre à la couverture usé par le temps, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombant sur le visage. Elle le regarda ainsi pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité puis après une longue hésitation, elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche mais, aucun son autre que les gargouillements de son estomac affamé ne sorti. Elle rougit davantage puis se leva d'un bond et sorti du compartiment sans mot, sous le regard légèrement surpris de l'homme qui venait de redresser la tête.

Evelynn,les joues encore rougies, marchais le long du couloir sans prêter attention aux autre compartiments, perdu dans des pensées qui se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il l'avait vu, il l'avait vu dans ses habits de moldu. Elle portait ce jour là une simple robe noire s'arrêtant à la naissance de ses cuisses avec des collants à rayure bleu et noir allant parfaitement avec ses cheveux et le bleu de ses yeux. Ses tatouages à vue de tous. Non, elle n'en avait pas honte, bien au contraire. Mais elle aurait préféré que LUI, ne la vois pas vêtue ainsi, elle trouvait ca gênant.


End file.
